Heartbreak Girl
by Shin Min Mi
Summary: [COMPLETE]"Fanfiction ini berbasis dari lagu 5 Second of Summer. Aku menyarankan bagi kalian yang akan membaca fanfiction dengarkan juga lagu 5 Second of Summer. lirik dalam fanfiction tidak sepenuhnya saya masukan. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kalian membaca sendiri fanfiction ini dan mengomentarinya." -S M M. HunHan/Selu. ff for HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT. Sehun/Luhan. Oneshoot


**Heartbreak Girl**

.

.

.

_Song fiction based on 5 Second of Summer – Heartbreak Girl_

.

.

.

.

_**You call me up**_

_**It likes a broken record**_

_**Said that your heart hurts**_

_**That you'll never get over him getting over you**_

_**And you end up crying**_

_**And I end up lying**_

_**Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do**_

.

Kring~ Kring~

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang sangat memekakan malam yang damai ini. Seorang pria terbangun dengan kesal karena mendengar suara ponselnya yang meraung-raung minta perhatian.

—_Sialan! Siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu tenangku! _

"Sehunnie—hiks—maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini" terdengar suara parau seorang wanita disebrang telepon.

—_Suara ini.._

"ugh—Luhan noona?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Sehunnie itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun.." suara itu semakin bergetar.

Sehun yang awalnya ingin memaki tapi sekarang malah terdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan lawan bicaranya disebrang telepon sana.

Sehun memasang telingannya. Menangkap segala suara yang dihasilkan oleh lawam bicaranya.

"Ada apa? Noona tidak mungkin menelpon _di—jam—yang—sangat—tepat—seperti—ini_ hanya untuk berdiam diri, bukan?" tebak Sehun yang sekarang malah mengeluarkan nada tidak bersahabat pada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau sudah mengucapkan itu sebanyak 3 kali, noona." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Yifan.." Luhan malah menangis bukannya melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sehun tau, pasti Luhan menelpon hanya untuk bercerita tentang pria brengsek yang selalu membuat wanita cantik itu menangis.

Dan Sehun pula tau, jika ini adalah titik terlemahnya. Sehun _sangat_ tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat Luhan menangis karna alasan _apapun_.

Sehun sangat mencin_—_

"Aku melihat Yifan mencium Yixing di kafe dekat apartemenku.."

Bagai terserang badai yang sangat dahsyat, Sehun melebarkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal erat.

—_Brengsek kau, Wu Yi Fan!_

"Menangislah. Tidak usah bercerita apapun." Sehun sangat kentara sedang menahan gejolak emosi yang sedang ia tahan. Giginya mengatup kuat saat mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu.

Akhirnya Luhan hanya menangis meraung-raung dan memaki-maki Yifan. Tapi, diakhir makiannya itu membuat mata Sehun mendadak memerah.

"—brengsek Yifan! Tapi, aku mencintaimu."

Bukan, kali ini Sehun tidak menahan amarahnya lagi. Tapi Sehun sedang menahan kepedihan yang amat sangat mendalam.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sehun mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sebrang sana yang menandakan bahwa Luhan sudah terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, Lu. Mimpi indah. Aku_—_Selamat malam." Sehun menutup sambungan telepon antara mereka.

"—Mencintaimu.." Sehun melanjutkan dengan lirih kata-katanya tadi.

.

_**And when the phone call finally ends**_

_**You say thanks for being friend**_

_**And we're going in cicles again and again**_

.

Pagi ini, tidak biasanya seorang Oh Sehun sudah berdandan rapi. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06:15 a.m KST. Akan pergi kemanakah tuan muda Oh ini?

"Iya, aku akan menjemputmu—APA?! Tidak, bodoh!—minta saja pada ibu! Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja!—Berhentilah mengoceh, Hayoung!" Sehun menatap kesal pada ponselnya. Seolah-olah ponselnya sudah merusak hidupnya.

"Rekor terbaruku. Sepagi ini sudah harus berdandan serapi ini hanya untuk menjemput Hayoung. Oh Tuhan, kau memberikan adik _terbaik_." Sehun menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir gedung apartemennya.

Tiba-tiba saat akan membuka pintu mobilnya, ponsel Sehun kembali berdering. Tanpa melihat sang penelpon Sehun langsung mengangkat telfon itu.

"30 menit lagi. Jangan merengek!" nada Sehun sedikit membentak.

"Sehun—"

Oh, astaga! Suara ini.

"—apanya yang 30 menit lagi? Dan aku tidak sedang merengek. Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan _selamat pagi_ padamu. Dan suaramu terdengar kesal. Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya bingung disebrang sana.

"Noona..maaf. Aku kira Hayoung. Aku harus menjemput anak manja itu di bandara. Jadi—"

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih untuk semalam, Sehunnie." Luhan berucap.

—_Terima kasih, huh?_

"Ya, kapanpun kau membutuhkan." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Kau memang teman terbaikku, Sehun." Ucap Luhan gembira disebrang sana.

—_Teman? Ya, kau hanya teman baginya Oh Sehun! Sadarlah, bung!_

"Aku harus menjemput Hayoung." Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

.

_**I dedicate this song to you**_

_**The one who never sees the truth**_

_**That I could take away your hurt**_

_**Heartbreak Girl**_

_**Hold you tight straight trough the daylight**_

_**I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure**_

_**Heartbreak Girl**_

.

Tepat pukul 7 pagi dihari minggu yang damai ini, pintu apartemen Sehun diketuk dengan serampangan. Hei, ini apartemen bukan kedai es krim murahan!

—_Siapapun yang menganggu minggu damai Oh Sehun akan ku makan dia hidup-hidup!_

"Ya! Apa kau—"

Hug—

"Sehunnie—hiks—"

Woops! Seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat madu sudah memeluknya sambil berlinang air mata. Apa tuan muda Oh Sehun ini akan tetap memakan sang gadis cantik?

"Masuklah.." Nada bicara Sehun berubah menjadi lembut. Yeah, tidak selembut arti sebenarnya sih. Lebih pada sinis yang dilembut-lembutkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun setelah mendudukan Luhan di sofa—mereka masih berpelukan.

"Yifan—hiks—"

—_Brengsek!_

"Tenanglah.." Sehun menenangkan Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

Sehun sungguh tidak ingin mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Luhan dan setelahnya terdengar isakan yang memilukan. Sehun bersumpah jika tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin mendengar perempuan cantik ini menangis—Tuhan dan malaikat di surga pun tidak.

"Aku melihatnya memeluk Soojung di taman dekat apartemennya. Saat aku akan mengunjungi apartemennya pagi ini, Sehun." Luhan mulai mengadu pada Sehun. Sehun bak tak lebihnya dari seorang ayah yang sedang mendengar keluh kesah putrinya setelah bersekolah seharian. Padahal, fakta tertulisnya adalah Luhan lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"Aku harus berbuat apa lagi, Hunnie? Apa aku ini kurang sempurna untuk Yifan?" Luhan bertanya sambil menatap tepat di mata Sehun.

—_KAU LEBIH DARI SEMPURNA! MANUSIA BODOH SAJA YANG TIDAK MENYADARINYA! DAN DIA ADALAH PACAR BRENGSEKMU ITU, LUHAN!_

"Kau—sempurna—"

—_Jika saja kau bersamaku, kau akan lebih sempurna._

"Benarkah? Tapi Yifan—"

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama_nya_. Kumohon." Sehun memohon.

Luhan membenamkan kembali wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu seharian, Sehunnie?" pinta Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Ya, selamanyapun aku tak masalah." Jawab Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

_**I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out**_

_**You could be with me now**_

_**But I end up telling you what you wanna hear**_

_**But you're not ready and it's so frustrating**_

_**He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you**_

_**IT'S NOT FAIR**_

.

Sekarang ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di sebuah kedai bubble tea langganan mereka sejak sekolah menengah atas itu.

"Aku rindu tempat ini, Sehunnie. Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini." Luhan berucap riang. Sangat riang sampai matanya menampilkan eye smile yang sangat lucu.

Sehun tersenyum tulus. Sehun senang melihat senyum indah itu terbit lagi dibibir Luhan.

"Sehun, bisa kau ceritakan tentang Yifan?"

—Bang!

Bagai ditembak dari jarak dekat tepat disebalah kiri dadanya.

Senyum tulus Sehun yang tadi sangat menawan sekarang tergantikan dengan senyum datar dan tatapan mata tidak suka.

Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab. Dan ia juga membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun membongkar semunya. Membongkar semua kebusukan Yifan.

Tapi—

Yeah, kalian tau disini kebahagian Luhanlah yang dinomor satukan oleh Sehun. Bahkan kebahagiannya sendiri tidak pernah ia pikirkan—sedikitpun tidak pernah.

Luhan tidak siap untuk mendengar semua kebusukan Yifan. Ya, itulah yang dipirkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada noona." Ucap Sehun singkat sambil menatap tajam pada mata Luhan.

"Huh?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Sehun mendesah berat.

"Apa yang noona suka dari Yifan hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Sehunnie—"

—_Maaf?_

"Tapi aku mencintai Yifan."

—_Ah, benar juga! Jangan terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun!_

"Ya, terserahlah." Tanggap Sehun malas.

"Aku—tidak tau apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Saat bertemu dia dulu di rumahmu aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, saat tak sengaja kau mengenalkannya padaku dia jadi sering menemuiku dan melakukan hal-hal menakjubkan yang membuatku akhirnya jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, setelah menjalin hubungan dengannya hampir 1 tahun sikapnya padaku berubah.." wajah Luhan berubah sendu.

—Brengsek! Sial aku tidak tau saat Yifan berusaha mengambil hatimu, Lu! Dia brengsek, Lu! Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan dulu padaku! Brengsek!

.

_**And when the phone call finally ends**_

_**You say I'll call you tomorrow at ten**_

_**And I'm stuck in the friendzone again and again**_

.

Kring~ Kring~

"Sehunnie!" Suara ceria Luhan terdengar disebrang sana.

"Ya, ada apa noona?" tanya Sehun datar karna memang dia sedang mengerjekan sesuatu.

"Kau sibuk, huh?" suara Luhan terdengar tidak senang.

"Ya, seperti biasanya noona." Jawab Sehun tanpa minat.

"Kau mengabaikanku?!" nada Luhan sedikit meninggi. Sehun terkekeh.

"15 menit, noona. Pekerjaan ini harus aku serahkan besok pagi-pagi sekali untuk bahan rapat direksi." Jawab Sehun geli.

"Huh, baiklah." Luhan merajuk.

"Ayolah, noona." Sehun membujuk terus.

"Yifan meminta maaf padaku! Dan besok pagi dia mengajakku lari pagi. Aku senang bukan main Sehun!" Luhan berteriak gembira.

—_Kejutan yang luar biasa!_

"Baguslah, noona. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur jangan sam—" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh omelan Luhan.

"Kau mengusirku, eoh?!" Luhan bersungut sensi.

"Kau sedang PMS, huh? Aku menyuruhmu tidur agar besok kau tidak kesiangan." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Ah, benar juga! Kau pintar, Sehunnie!—" Puji Luhan.

"Aku tau.." Sehun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Percaya diri sekali, eoh. Baiklah, besok pagi ku telepon lagi, Sehun-ah! Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman terbaikku! Selamat malam! Aku menyayangimu!" Luhan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

—_Menyayangi? Terima kasih. Cukup ku hargai itu, Luhan._

.

_**I know someday its gonna happen**_

_**And you'll finally forget the day you met him**_

_**Sometimes I'm so close to confession**_

_**I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead**_

.

Sudah seminggu ini Luhan tidak menghubungi Sehun. Terakhir kali Luhan menghubungi Sehun saat Luhan pergi lari pagi bersama Yifan. Banyak sekali spekulasi yang berkecamuk dibenak Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin menghubungi Luhan. Tapi, selama ini setelah ia ingat-ingat ternyata ia tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Luhan terlebih dahulu. Selalu wanita itulah yang menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kemana, Lu.. cepat hubungi aku sebelum aku menggila.." Sehun berujar frustasi.

.

Dua minggu berlalu, Sehun baru tau kalau ternyata Luhan kembali ke China tanpa berpamitan padanya. Sehun pun mengetahuinya saat dua hari yang lalu ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya dan berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan. saat akan mengetuk pintu apartemen minimalis itu tiba-tiba tetangga Luhan keluar rumah. Sehun yang mengenal tetangga Luhan itu langsung memberi salam.

Tetangga Luhan yang Sehun ketahui bernama Minseok itu mengatakan bahwa sudah hampir dua minggu apartemen Luhan kosong. Ekspresi terkejut dan khawatir tergambar jelas di raut wajah Sehun. Minseok langsung mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak perlu khawatir. Sehun hampir saja membentak perempuan chubby dihadapannya ini jika saja ia tidak segera mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

Minseok mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Yifan bertengkar hebat saat itu. Luhan yang tidak tahan langsung mengambil penerbangan kembali ke Beijing malam itu juga.

Luhan memang _hampir_ tidak berpamitan pada siapapun. Jika saja Minseok tidak menangkap basah Luhan yang tegopoh-gopoh menenteng koper dan tasnya keluar dari apartemen.

Sehun sungguh berterima kasih pada Minseok. Informasi darinya sungguh membantu.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun berada.

Di depan rumah Luhan yang berada di Beijing.

Bagaimana Sehun tau?

Dulu, Sehun pernah mengantarkan Luhan pulang saat anak itu sedang demam tinggi dan tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit. Konyol memang. Tapi, itu sudah kemauan Luhan.

Tok~ Tok~

Sehun memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu katu itu. Rumah minimalis tapi terlihat sangat nyaman.

Pintu terbuka dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun menahan napasnya. Yang keluar ada seorang wanita paruh baya.

—_Ah. Ibu Luhan._

"Se—selamat malam, bibi." Sapa Sehun dalam bahasa China yang terdengar aneh. Tanpa diduga-duga wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu pada Sehun memastikan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Lalu, ibu Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyuruh Sehun masuk ke dalam dan menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tamu.

Ini kali kedua Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Rumah yang bersuasana hangat. Sehun ditinggal sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Saat Sehun mengecek arloji pada ponselnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 35 menit malam hari waktu setempat. Sepasang kaki jenjang mulus yang indah sudah berada didepan. Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Sehunnie?"

—_Luhan! suara Luhan!_

"Lu—luhan?" Sehun mengerjap.

—Hug.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun. Luhan sungguh merindukan Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya ingin sekali menghubungi Sehun. Tapi, Luhan merasa malu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu." Ucap Sehun masih memeluk Luhan.

"Aku juga, Sehunnie." jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bertindak bodoh dengan meninggalkanku tanpa kabar?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku kalut Sehun. Ternyata saat mengajak keluar itu Yifan memutuskan hubungan kami karena Yifan lebih memilih untuk bersama Yixing." Luhan mengadu.

Setelah mendengar aduan Sehun bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan sudi melihat wajah sepupu jauhnya itu lagi!

.

_**I dedicate this song to you**_

_**The one who never sees the truth**_

_**That I could take away your hurt**_

_**Heartbreak Girl**_

_**Hold you tight straight trough the daylight**_

_**I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure**_

_**Heartbreak Girl**_

.

_**Dua bulan kemudian. . .**_

Sehun sedang memandangi langi sore itu yang terlihat sangat indah—tidak biasanya. Sekarang ini Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di salah satu taman tengah kota.

—Hap!

"Lu, aku sedang menikmati langit sore yang ternyata indah. Jangan mengganggu." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau menyebalkan, huh!" luhan melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mata Sehun dan duduk di sebelah Sehun dan ikut menikmati langit di sore hari.

"kau sudah lama menungguku, Hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, baru—1 jam 10 menit kurasa." Jawab Sehun santai.

"APA?! Oh Sehun!" Luhan meneriaki Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Bercanda. Baru 15 menit, Lu. Pekerjaanku kali ini membuatku pusing." Keluh Sehun.

"Hahaha! Makanya jangan gila kerja! Carilah kekasih!" Luhan meledek.

—_Tepat sekali topik yang kau pilih, Luhan._

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang untuk membuka hatinya untukku." Jawab Sehun tenang dan masih memandangi langit. Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wajah damai Sehun.

"Siapa wanita beruntung itu, Sehunnie?! Beritahu aku!" Luhan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menatap Luhan.

—_Kau. Ya, kau. Xi Luhan._

"Seseorang yang yang tidak peka tentunya." Jawab Sehun tersenyum geli. Luhan hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa dia?! Beritahu aku! Aku akan membuat dia peka terhadap perasaanmu, Sehun-ah!" ucapLuhan menggebu-gebu. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membuatnya peka dengan caraku sendiri." Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu mengusak rambut Luhan. luhan hanya memberengut tapi selebihnya dia bersikap cuek lalu melemparkan tubuh rampingnya pada pelukan hangat Sehun.

Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

Padahal mereka hanya _teman_.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Yeah, aku balik bawa ff oneshoot nih dan sekaligus ikutan Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple Event. Aku tau aku telat ikun event ini. Padahal mereka biasku :')

Bukan apa-apasih. Awalanya aku gatau tentang event ini hehe

Untuk ff ini beneran end. Maaf engga ada sequel hehe. Maaf kalau ngga nyambung dan ngga memuaskan.

Aku tau pasti ujung-ujungnya alurnya jadi cepetkan hehe

Maaf.

Ff ini masuk ff project akhir tahunku ya^^

Yang ngga tau ff project akhir tahunku bisa dibukan di ff ku yang **June** ^^

Mari silakan untuk yang komplain atas semua tulisan saya yang acakadul ini.

Maaf ya tulisan ku masih jelek banget hehe.

Aku gatau mau cuap-cuap apalagi nih hehehe

Hutang project akhir tahunku kurang 3 ya bearti hehehe

Sebelumnya makasih entuk semua readers yang meninggalkan jejak maupun tidak. Aku terima kasih banget kalian masih sudi untuk berkunjung dan membaca ffku.

Follow me on twitter - SMMproject_

SEE YOU GUYS ON MY NEXT FANFICTION!^^

**Makasih bagi yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


End file.
